narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags
Parent jutsu Although Tobirama said that he created the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation for this technique didn´t mean that it´s neccesary. I mean, obviously the Edo Tensei helps him in the sense that is inmortal, but even without the Edo Tensei this technique can be performed. The Edo Tensei is like a technique to support. But I would like to know the other`s opinion. LeoHatake 07:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Right.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::While I tentatively put the Edo Tensei as a parent technique. You're wrong on the account that the technique can be used without being an Edo Tensei. You'd be blown to bits if you attempted that as a human. Where would you even get the paper if the first place? That's why it seemed appropriate there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::@Cerez Obviously if the user do this technique without being an Edo Tensei he would be blown to bits, but this would be a side effect. As I said before, the Edo Tensei is a jutsu that helps him to not suffer the side effects, but not for that is a parent jutsu, by the way, this jutsu should be classified as a Kinjutsu. LeoHatake 08:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::So, we should remove the Edo Tensei as a parent jutsu, or not? LeoHatake 08:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I was under the impression the exploding tags were coming from his Edo Tensei confetti body, therefore being a parent technique. Shadow Abyss (talk) 14:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it is. It was created for Edo Tensei'd shinobi to use.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::The Edo Tensei form bodies with paper-like material, thats where he can summon those tags, it is only a Edo Tensei body technique, so ET should be the parent technique here. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::It seems that I was wrong. Due to the complexity of the drawing, I had`t seen that Tobirama got the paper from his body, so I think you are right LeoHatake 15:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then it's also a fuuinjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 15:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) i think the hirashin is a parent jutsu too,cause the other technique that tobirama creates is the Flying Thunder God Technique and the other reason is that minato attacks obito with the hirashin after tobirama do this jutsu. Abdulrahman Al-Otaibi (User talk:Abdulrahman Al-Otaibi 07:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that you are kinda lost. In first place, Tobirama didn't say that he created the FTG for this jutsu, and in second place, Minato used the Hiraishin to escape of Tobirama's jutsu and avoid be blown in pieces. LeoHatake 19:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::be cool man, he said that he creates the edo tensei and the fighting techniques for this jutsu and tobirama is the first user of the hirashin and maybe he is the creator of it, and i don't see what minato did very good,sorry :) Abdulrahman Al-Otaibi (talk 07:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, maybe I was too rude, sorry about that, I know that the chapter was very complex to read. But I`m happy to clear your doubt. LeoHatake 19:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) fuuinjutsu or clone technique? Well, I assumed it's the former cause it seemed logical. Explosive tags are being unsealed from exploding tags and that's how they multiply. Unless he uses a few initially and then clones them. Opinions? Thought people would reverse my edit by now but there has been no cry so far. I feel a bit guilty tho, so opinions?--Elveonora (talk) 21:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Always saw this technique as calling forth more exploding tags, the reason why I added Thousand Hands Manipulation Force to the See Also section. For me, they work pretty much on the same principle. Omnibender - Talk - 21:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad you agree then ^_ --Elveonora (talk) 21:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Multiplicating is not a word All in the title. Should be multiplying. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 13:35, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Near infinite? Shouldn't it be infinite considering the paper tags will just continually multiply until the user ends the technique? Pesa123456789 (talk) 21:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :If it stops, it's not infinite. Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Space–Time Ninjutsu Any reason this technique isn't listed as one? Tobirama actually uses the term "kuchiyose" when describing how it works, so wouldn't that also make this a derived/related technique of Summoning Technique as well?--BeyondRed (talk) 04:46, November 30, 2016 (UTC)